1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus, such as a digital audio tape recorder (DAT), employing a rotary head device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently known a variety of kinds of apparatus for recording and reproducing audio or video signals on or from a magnetic tape using a rotary head device, such as an apparatus described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 624,393, filed on Dec. 7, 1990. With the digital audio tape recorder employing the rotary head device, as described in the pending application, if the voltage or current at an input or an output is changed during the time when the rotating magnetic head is contacted with the magnetic tape for reproduction, there is a risk that noise is mixed into playback signals. That is, noises tend to be intruded into the magnetic head or the playback RF amplifier during switching of the operating states of a large number of light emitting diodes (LEDs), a liquid crystal device (LCD) or fluorescent segments (FL) or during scanning of a switch matrix, when the magnetic tape is contacted with the drum, as in the case when the switching or scanning operation is carried out in non-synchronism with the drum rotation. Above all, if the apparatus is of an ultra-small size, the magnetic head has to be mounted in close proximity to the display elements or switches to render it difficult to inhibit noise intrusion.
Although the problem is not felt so keenly during recording when the recording signal current is larger, even the slightest noise intrusion tends to deteriorate the S/N ratio during reproduction when the playback signal current is low. This noise is amplified and rendered more perceptible to the eyes or to the auditory organ.